


1st Acceptance

by Wendigo_Dallas



Series: Give Me the T [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Protective Jensen, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendigo_Dallas/pseuds/Wendigo_Dallas
Summary: Trans Reader (FtM), coming out to the boys and finding Jensen to be there when things get tough. (and Misha.) They all live together in an apartment.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Reader
Series: Give Me the T [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577173
Kudos: 11





	1st Acceptance

You were chilling at the shared home watching your best friend doing his thing on the TV, you started off being a bigass fan of the show before you bumped into one of the guys and started having a chat with Jared who kept in touch.

You enjoyed the nights where you were invited to hang out with him, then you met Jensen and Misha. You thought Jared was attractive but these two men were just as attractive. You were known as the short one though, tagging along you had to grab hold of their shirts so you wouldn’t get lost.

Laying across your couch frowning at your own body for a while until Supernatural distracted you, you disliked the way your body looked occasionally, sometimes it wasn’t as persistent as it was now it was tolerable until now.

Laying flat on your back helped, feeling the spot on your chest helped you feel better, it was flat how you needed it to be. You hated the feminie look your body was giving you, but you were forced to live with it until you didn’t have to. You hadn’t came out to anyone, not even your friends you were still scared.

With a sigh and wiping away the small tears now escaping, you watched the end of the episode hearing the door open and three known voices as you sit up quickly running to the room you claimed shutting the door behind you diving onto your bed quickly quieting your sadness.

You heard everything became silent everyone closing their doors to their rooms so you sneak out of your own room thanks to your demanding stomach. Sighing wiping your damp eyes with your sleeves, the small kitchen was quiet when you picked the milk and your favourite box of cereal only to begin crying over the empty box when you go to tip it.

When you thought you were being silent you had got the attention of Misha, who blinked in sleepy confusion as he looked at you crying on the floor over a box of cereal. But he knew there was something else up with you since he moves over to hug you on the floor. You just cry onto his shoulder whispering an apology only for him to do soothing motions on your back while rocking you.

Once you finished breaking down over cereal you allowed Misha to release you as he picked up the milk and your bowl from the table getting himself one placing them on the floor, as getting another box of cereal for you both to eat.

“So, what’s up?” Misha asked you with a small nudge, you both leaning against the wall next to the fridge.

“Just…. You’ll keep this a secret until I’m… Ready?” You had to take deep breaths to contain your emotions. The hand slipping into yours was reassuring enough for you to continue. “I don’t feel right like a girl,” you had to sigh feeling a tear fall, “I-I… I hate myself because of it, so when it’s just us, can you maybe, uh, use He/Him? And uh use this name, Y/N?” You looked up to see Misha's face who was smiling while wiping away your tears when holding your face.

“I’ll do anything to make you feel comfortable with yourself,” Misha whispered before you cling onto him letting the tears fall once again.

-

The next day you felt drained waking up was like having weights attached to your legs and arms, but you made yourself get up and out of your room. You heard quiet voices when you opened the door, making your way over to where the boys were wiping your tired eyes looking at the oversized jacket over you.

Misha looked towards you before darting his eyes away as the other two boys stood up dragging you into too massive hugs. “W-What’s going on?” You look over at Misha who wasn’t looking at you but he did speak. “They know. I accidentally said too much,” you left your shoulder drop as did your mouth drop open.

“Uh, um..” You tried to say something before you cover your face at the three men that accepted you. “T-Thank you,” you whimper out putting your arms around the nearest body. You thought it was Jared but looking up you ended up being held by Jensen.

The whole day felt lighter, those weights had been removed thanks to knowing there were three guys who supported you. You still weren’t ready for your other friendship group, they were still a little odd around the whole accepting people, it didn’t stop you being dragged out the shared apartment by Jared who wanted to treat you today.

The first surprise was getting your haircut, which you were more excited about then necessary. But the next place you went off to was shopping for new clothes, you fought about that you wanted to pay for your own clothes, but Jared wasn’t having any of it.

Walking back slightly annoyed that you didn’t pay for anything today, Misha and Jensen didn’t ask about the pouting, but Jared snorted at your pout. “I’ll let you buy your own things another day, when it isn’t my idea.”

You roll your eyes at him taking all your bags to your room you put some on hugging yourself when you looked at yourself in the mirror, before skipping out the room plopping yourself down on the couch flicking through the TV, oblivious to the three boys smiling at you as you were smiling and being yourself.

As the weeks drag on you become closer and closer to Jensen and Misha while Jared ends up dating a girl. You hide yourself in your room until she left Jared seemed a little disappointed but you nervously rub your arm going to start apologising only for him to hug you on your level.

“Shh, it’s ok, I’m not mad. You need to be ready, come out when you’re ready. I don’t mind.” He pats you on the shoulder before walking off to hide in his room for the rest of the night.

You just sat with Misha and Jensen for a while until Misha called it a night and disappeared leaving you alone with the one man that made you forget that words exist. “You feeling ok?” Jensen's voice interrupted your thoughts.

“Yeah, better than a couple months ago.” You said with a grin while looking at him before eyes widening at how close you both were. You couldn’t help but look him over you couldn’t help but get lost in the forest of green that were inside his eyes, before you could register what was happening his lips were on yours.

Gasping you end up moaning when your mouth opened letting his dirty little tongue in. Your hands end in his short hair and you in his lap pulling away from each others lips looking at each other before resting your head on his shoulder with a sigh. “That was... wow…” You mutter hearing him chuckle clinging onto him when he stands up carrying you.

You end up making out in his bed before you both fell asleep with you in his arms.

Just waiting for the morning after...

**Author's Note:**

> _Feedback/ any comments appreciated_


End file.
